Quand s'évanouit le clair de lune
by Peaseblossom-pixie
Summary: " Mais elle était contente qu'il l'ait réveillée, contente qu'il lui ait laissé quelques précieuses secondes pour se préparer à ce qui allait arriver. Parce que, même si c'était leur première pleine lune ensemble, même si elle n'avait jamais connu d'autre loup-garou, elle pouvait à peu près imaginer ce que la transformation lui faisait, Tue-loup ou pas. " - Traduction


_Le coin de la traductrice :_

Bonjour à tous !

Me voici de retour pour une nouvelle traduction. J'avais tellement aimé la première fois que... j'ai récidivé ^^. Cette fois, c'est un OS, un petit moment dans la vie de Rémus et Tonks, un couple que j'adore, situé entre _Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé _ et _Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort_. L'histoire est de _guineapiggie, _et vous pouvez la retrouver en VO dans mes Favoris.

J'espère que vous aimerez.

Bonne lecture !

Bises ;)

Peaseblossom

_Disclaimer : _univers et personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, et l'histoire est de _guineapiggie_.

* * *

**Quand s'évanouit le clair de lune…**

Il était très tôt le matin, et le crépuscule s'insinuait dans la petite chambre par-dessous les rideaux.

Elle supposa qu'il devait avoir buté contre l'armoire dans le couloir avant de rentrer, elle avait reconnu le bruit, étant elle-même rentrée si souvent dans ce foutu meuble. Mais elle était contente qu'il l'ait réveillée, contente qu'il lui ait laissé quelques précieuses secondes pour se préparer à ce qui allait arriver. Parce que, même si c'était leur première pleine lune ensemble, même si elle n'avait jamais connu d'autre loup-garou, elle pouvait à peu près imaginer ce que la transformation lui faisait, Tue-loup ou pas.

« Ça fait mal. »

C'est tout ce qu'il avait répondu quand elle l'avait interrogé au sujet de la transformation, d'une voix égale et impassible. Amener Rémus à parler de lui était difficile en tant que tel, et le problème loup-garou était un sujet extraordinairement délicat. Mais elle avait poussé plus loin l'indiscrétion, lui avait dit qu'elle voulait savoir dans quoi elle s'était fourrée. Il lui avait adressé un maigre sourire affligé et un haussement d'épaules.

« Eh bien, si Bellatrix te touchait un jour avec l'un de ses sortilèges Doloris, tu en aurais une assez bonne idée, » avait-il ajouté, toujours de cette voix détachée, calme comme s'il venait juste de commenter ses plantes vertes.

C'était ce qui l'avait le plus blessée, voir à quel point il s'était _habitué_ à tout cela, la douleur, la solitude, le dégoût, les regards effrayés qu'on lui jetait où qu'il aille.

Les pas au-dehors s'arrêtèrent, et elle était déjà à moitié hors du lit à l'idée qu'il ait pu s'évanouir, qu'il était trop faible pour entrer, peut-être blessé, qu'il souffrait. Mais alors, la poignée de porte s'abaissa avec hésitation, et avec un petit grincement traître la porte s'entrouvrit juste assez pour le laisser entrer.

Bien que ses yeux ne soient pas encore totalement habitués à la pénombre blême, elle pouvait voir qu'il se tenait bien plus mollement que d'ordinaire, et qu'il avançait d'un pas lent et lourd. _Il a dû mourir de froid dans ces vêtements_, songea-t-elle fugitivement avant de balayer cette pensée stupide de son esprit. La froid était certainement la dernière chose dont il s'était soucié cette nuit.

Il avait une mine atroce, son visage qu'elle n'avait jamais vu paraître en bonne santé, ressemblait davantage à celui d'un cadavre qu'à celui d'un homme en vie. Quelque chose de sombre s'étalait sur sa tempe, et elle ne mit pas longtemps à conclure que c'était du sang. Elle déglutit difficilement, et s'étrangla presque en prononçant son prénom.

Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit, et fixa le plafond sans le voir. Sa respiration était mal assurée, superficielle et contrainte. Elle pouvait difficilement imaginer la souffrance qu'il devait ressentir : il n'avait même pas essayé de ne pas la réveiller, et s'il ne faisait pas attention à elle, il devait être totalement hors de lui-même.

Prudemment, elle tendit la main vers lui, avec des mouvements lents, comme quand on s'approche d'un animal blessé. Il lâcha une respiration brusque quand le bout de ses doigts frôla sa poitrine et pendant un instant, elle se figea, puis elle posa la main sur sa joue.

« Rémus. »

Sa voix sonna piteusement à ses oreilles et elle se dégoûta d'entendre à quel point elle était horrifiée. Une soudaine vague de haine la submergea. Oh oui, elle haïssait Greyback avec une passion féroce, à cause de la douleur de son mari, et des larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux. Et elle se haïssait tout autant, parce qu'elle savait de quoi elle avait l'air pour lui. Terrorisée.

« Regarde-moi. »

Il tourna lentement la tête, regardant droit vers elle.

De nouvelles larmes tachèrent l'oreiller à la vue de ses yeux. Même quand ils brillaient dans les moments heureux, lors de ces instants volés et insouciants, on y trouvait toujours quelque chose d'inquiet, une profonde tristesse. Mais à présent, ils étaient ternes et vides, étincelle malicieuse et intense détermination éteintes, et cela la faisait à moitié mourir de peur.

Elle voulait dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas peur de _lui_, qu'elle ne pensait pas qu'il était un monstre, qu'elle ne _pourrait_ jamais penser cela, mais aucun son ne passait ses lèvres tremblantes.

Alors elle passa avec douceur ses mains à travers ses cheveux grisonnants, essayant de son mieux d'ignorer ce qu'elle savait être du sang sur ses doigts. Forçant un maigre sourire, réconfortant avec un peu de chance, à étirer ses lèvres pour faire bonne mesure.

« Tu vois, je ne m'enfuie pas en hurlant, » bredouilla-t-elle, dessinant du bout des doigts les rides profondes sur son visage.

Le voile étrange et opaque de ses yeux ne s'effaça pas, mais elle saisit une étincelle de quelque chose. De surprise, peut-être.

Mais il ne fit toujours aucun geste vers elle, et elle comprit que ce n'était pas la douleur qui le tenait éloigné : il ne voulait pas lui faire peur. Merlin, ce qu'il pouvait être ridicule…

« Tu es un sacré imbécile si tu penses que ça change quoi que ce soit, » murmura-t-elle, presque en colère contre lui pendant un instant.

Comme il ne réagissait toujours pas, elle jeta la prudence aux orties et l'embrassa, pas comme elle le faisait d'ordinaire, mais avec attention, ses doigts tâchant de trouver un carré de peau qui ne soit pas endolori et contusionné.

Finalement, il sembla se réveiller, ses doigts se perdirent dans ses cheveux, et il l'embrassa en retour tout aussi tendrement. Toujours le plus doux et le plus attentionné des deux, comme si c'était elle qui avait mal. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, elle ne savait dire lequel d'entre eux pleurait.

« Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ?

- Tu en as fait plus qu'assez, » lui répondit-il, d'une voix encore plus rauque que d'habitude, et le regard, redevenu concentré, fermement rivé au sien.

Parfois, elle souhaitait qu'il cesse d'être si foutrement… _noble_.

« Sérieusement. Je sais que tu as mal, je pourrais soigner… «

L'ombre d'un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Absolument pas, Dora. Tu réussirais à m'achever. »

En dépit de la vision misérable qu'offrait son mari, et de toute la souffrance et la peur inexprimées qu'il y avait entre eux, elle rit. Les dernières choses que cet homme perdrait seraient bien son humour et son satané cœur d'or.

« Bien. Mais si tu ne vas pas mieux dans la matinée, je te traînerai chez ma mère. »

Elle réprima sa vague protestation d'un autre baiser, déterminée à le distraire de sa douleur puisqu'il ne la laisserait pas la lui enlever.

Il s'endormit dans ses bras quelques temps plus tard, et alors que l'aurore se levait et que la lumière du matin se déversait par la fenêtre, elle ferma les rideaux, couvrit son mari et retourna se faufiler sous les draps.

Elle écouta sa respiration calme et la crainte insensible qui l'avait tenue éveillée depuis que la lune s'était levée reflua lentement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ses paupières se fermèrent à leur tour, et la fatigue d'une nuit sans sommeil reprit ses droits.


End file.
